


Where Pavlov Doesn't Live

by demoka



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Training, evil!Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1345804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for femslash_today's Green Beer & Kisses 2014 Porn Battle.<br/>Regina was there for many of Snow's firsts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Pavlov Doesn't Live

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Once Upon A Time, Regina/Snow, incentive

When Snow first yelled at a servant, Regina kissed her on the corner of her mouth.

When Snow first shoved a servant to the ground for bumping into Regina, Regina kissed on her the lips.

When Snow first humiliated a peasant during a community fair, Regina let Snow fondle her breasts.

When Snow first ordered for a stupid farmer to be whipped for tracking mud into the castle grounds, Regina fingered her until Snow begged to be allowed to come.

When Snow first ordered the execution of a dignitary from another kingdom because he had sneered upon Regina's background, Regina allowed Snow to lick her into orgasm, with legs tight around the younger woman's head and nails tight into Snow's shoulder.

When Snow had admitted to orchestrating the murder of her father, Regina had let her fuck her from behind with one of the new toys Snow had brought back from the kingdom of Agrabah. With Regina's nails digging into her pumping hips, Snow could only gasp for breath as she followed her Stepmother into a spiral of release and hate.


End file.
